<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Peeled Face by TwentyMatresses (EikoWest)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422393">The Peeled Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EikoWest/pseuds/TwentyMatresses'>TwentyMatresses (EikoWest)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remembered Dreams [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actual Dreams, April Fools' Day, Dreams, Flayed Body Part/s, Gen, Gothic, Horror, If It's Real In Your Mind Is It Fiction?, Snippet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EikoWest/pseuds/TwentyMatresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to my nightmares, literally. So, ever since I can remember, I've had an abundance of nightmares or really eerie dreams. I've decided to start sharing them as micro stories. Here's my first offering…</p><p>This is what remember of this morning's dream. It's the first time I ever dreamt of a dismembered face. I'll sift through my journals to find more as I go along…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remembered Dreams [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684864</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Peeled Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was in a room with with my 2nd sister, we were supposed to do some kind of exercise with a 3rd person (my 1st brother?), but the first time we tried it, he lost so he stepped out and when we asked him how we'll do it without him, he says from behind the door:</p>
<p></p><div class="jwLWP"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>"You'll see."</p><p> </p></div></div><div class="jwLWP">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>We noticed he left behind a book on the table. The book looked old and weather-beaten, but the strangest thing about it is how it had a human face sewn into a indention in the cover - it was dried up and frozen in an eternal expression of howling agony. As we began the exercise—and at this point, I understand that the exercise we were supposed to do was for "school" but somewhat magical in nature—the face suddenly came to life and violently—almost in a rage—peeled itself off the book's cover and flipped on itself over the table towards me.</p></div></div><div class="jwLWP">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>I screamed and managed to chuck it away before ducking under the table, while my sister did the same; only she did some sort of counting which distracted the face and she was able to push the face back into its prison in front of the book.</p></div></div><div class="jwLWP">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>We angrily throw the book back at our brother waiting behind the door, and as we did so, a giant spindly thin coal black spider spouted out of it and we frantically screamed for him to "kill it" and get rid of the stupid book before more of those "things" could come out.</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* My brother is totally out of character in this dream, it's like he's not himself. </p><p>* I don't recognize the face on the book cover, except that it looked to be a male's, European.</p><p>* The room, the table, and almost everything in it looked medieval.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>